The World Hidden Away From Him
by JessieBear22
Summary: He meets H.P for the first time. D.M being homeschooled has only heard of the Boy Who Lived. How can he hate someone he's never met before now? And how will this meeting affect what Draco chooses to do when he decides he doesn't want the Dark Mark? PlsR
1. Draco's Birth Introduction

**A/N: Newest Fan-Fic posted. Hope you like it. Leave me a review if you want more. Won't forget about my other stories. Love to all!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except made up house elf. All to J.K Rowling. **

**The World Hidden Away From Him**

A small infant lay in her arms sleeping. His tiny head was covered in a little green cap and his small hand was wrapped around one of her long blonde tresses. She sat in her bedroom in a black gown, under the covers of her king sized bed. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said happily. Her husband entered, his attire black as well, his hands gloved in leather and her smile immediately faltered into a full-blown scowl. He came to the bed and sat next to his wife, attempting to touch her cheek, and she leaned away from his hand. "You!" she snapped accusingly. If she wasn't holding their newborn son in her arms, and hadn't just given birth to a whole human being and the bag they were held in whilst inside of her, she would have bounded off of the bed and away from him.

"Narcissa please," he said, his voice cold.

"You!" she repeated loudly. The small child began to stir and she immediately quieted.

"I know you're angry," he murmured, his lips tight.

"You promised!" she snapped. "You promised you would be here!"

Another knock came on the door and the house elf that had delivered their son peaked in.

"Is everything alright mistress?" the small house elf whispered, knowing the young Master Malfoy rested at his mother's breast. Narcissa looked from her house elf to her husband and back again.

"Gina," she said softly. "Would you please take Draco from me? I must speak with my husband alone."

Lucius opened his mouth to protest, seeing as he hadn't gotten a proper look at his only child yet, but was cut off almost immediately.

"You don't get to speak right now," Narcissa whispered venomously. He looked away, his cheeks reddening as the house elf hurried into the room. Narcissa held Draco out to Gina, supporting his head, as he was taken carefully from her protective grasp, as though he'd break.

"Thank you Gina," Narcissa said kindly before turning to her husband. The door shut magically behind Gina before Narcissa's face went cold again.

"Narcissa-" Lucius began but was cut off yet again.

"You said you'd be here to deliver him!" she cried, not holding back any of her emotions any longer. "You promised me!"

"I know. And I'm sorry, Cissy, but the Dark Lord needed me at his side!" Lucius snapped.

"_I_ needed you by _my_ side!" Narcissa bellowed, tears falling down her pale cheeks. She looked so frail and tired to Lucius that it made him feel terrible. She'd gone to hell and back and had their son to show for it. And he had nothing to show for his absence.

"We went to raid!" Lucius said. "The Dark Lord-"

"_Fuck_ the Dark Lord!" Narcissa screeched. "I don't want to hear anything about the fucking Dark Lord for the rest of my life! Was he delivering your child, Lucius? Was he in agony for twenty-two hours? NO! I was! This was the most important day of my life, apart from our wedding, and it should've been yours too!"

She then rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in Lucius' pillow, her whole body shaking as she sobbed. Lucius stared at her thin form for nearly five minutes, anger boiling up inside of him. He growled and punched the mattress, before placing his hands on his head, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Don't you know I wanted to be here?" Lucius asked softly. He wasn't mad at his wife. He was angry he'd hurt her so badly. She shook her head, her face still in the pillow. "Damn it Narcissa! This _was_ the most important day of my life! And I _missed_ it! Do you know what _that_ feels like?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, wiping her eyes, her thin angelic nose red from crying, as were her eyes. She stared at him, through wide blue orbs.

"I would've been here if it were possible. But you know how _he_ is. He knew my baby was supposed to be coming soon. I told him you were in labor."

"Draco, dear," she sniffed.

"Ah yes. That's what you've named him is it?" Lucius asked with a small smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked, brightening slightly. He nodded and leaned forward taking her thin form in his arms.

She sighed, burying her face in his masculine shoulder, her whole body shuttering as she took a deep breathe. Of course he wouldn't be forgiven just like that, but she wasn't angry any longer. Not entirely at least.

She snapped her fingers and Gina immediately appeared in front of her.

"Yes mistress?" she asked.

"Please bring Draco back in here for Lucius to meet," she said.

"Oh but I have met him already," Lucius said. "Through your womb, when he kicked me in the jaw."

"Oh you big baby!" Narcissa teased. "It wasn't that bad."

"I don't know," Lucius replied, with his eyebrows raised. "I have a good feeling about that boy.

When Gina brought Draco into the room a little while later, he was awake, and crying. His small face was slightly pink and his little fists were balled up as though he were angry at the world.

"Here you is, Master," Gina said. Lucius smiled at his newborn son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the newest addition to the Malfoy Family Tree. Draco glared up at his father, but he'd stopped crying. Yet it was strange how the infant scowled…

"I don't think he likes me," Lucius murmured.

"Nonsense, you're his father," Narcissa laughed. The scowl disappeared when Draco heard his mother's voice. "He's merely curious about you."

"No doubt…" Lucius mused. "And that explains why he kicked me in the jaw."

"Do I need to give you a bottle as well Lucius Malfoy? Or are you going to grow up?" she joked.

He turned and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"We did do good didn't we?" Lucius asked. "I think he resembles you more. No doubt he'll be handsome…"

"Yes, we did great," Narcissa whispered.

**A/N: This is only the beginning people. An introduction. Hope you liked it!**


	2. The Dark Mark

**The World Hidden Away From Him**

Draco stood by his bedroom window listening to his mother and father bicker. Today was his eleventh birthday and he'd gotten a letter in the mail. One he wasn't allowed to see. His pale hands were clasped behind his back and he stood straight, like a man would stand.

"But Lucius! Why can't he go to school?" Narcissa cried at her husband who merely shook his head.

"Because Narcissa! If you will not allow him to go to Durmstrang then he's not going to _any_ wizarding school!" Lucius yelled.

"But Lucius!" she cried once more. "We both attended Hogwarts! Why can't he go there as well?"

"He's much too good for Hogwarts!" Lucius snarled. "And they let trashy mudbloods in there and I don't want him mixing in with that crowd! He doesn't belong there where he can be seen by the unwashed! Not to mention, word's just let out that Harry Potter will be attending there as well, and I can't have him in school with him either!"

"Harry Potter?" whispered Draco, seeing as he'd moved from his room to the top of the stairs.

"He is not royalty!" Narcissa screamed. "He can handle the real world Lucius!"

"I never said he couldn't," Lucius replied unmoved. "But that does not mean I'm going to allow him to go gallivanting off, holding hands with a bloody muggleborn or half breed or Potter. He can't just make friends with anyone!"

"Well we'll talk to him!" Narcissa said. "We'll tell him to stand clear."

But Lucius was shaking his head vigorously.

"He'll be too easily influenced outside of these walls," Lucius muttered, Draco barely able to hear a word he said. "I don't want him being corrupted while he's away. He's to be taught purely to follow the Dark Lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five Years Later:**

Draco sat at his writing desk doing homework his father had assigned him for the night. He'd just turned sixteen on the sixth of June. That was a week ago. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes used to the massive piles of work his father bestowed upon him. But Lord God Almighty, Draco wasn't even allowed a summer holiday like normal teenagers his age! He worked years and years nonstop to learn everything his father wished since he was ten years old.

He'd never truly questioned his father's will up until now.

"Is this really necessary?" he whispered to nobody in particular. He put his head down only to rest a moment, knowing his father would want his essay in the morning first thing…but his eyelids were shutting. Ever so slowly. And soon, they didn't open again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bang!

Draco woke with a start to find his father standing over him, his pale hand placed on Draco's potions book. Draco blinked quite groggy and stared up at his father blankly, his eyes red and dry from all of the reading he'd been doing.

"So," Lucius said sternly. "This is why you didn't come down for dinner?"

Draco stared at his father slightly confused.

"Wha?" he asked.

"You missed dinner last night, Draco," he replied. "It's eight o'clock in the morning right now. I do hope you have that essay done for me."

Draco groaned loudly and let his head fall down onto his desk again, hiding his essay that was already two feet long. It was meant to be two feet six inches. Damn, damn, damn!

"Now, now Draco," Lucius said. "Let me see what you've got there. I admit I've been running you a little ragged this past week," he replied.

"Only a little?" Draco snorted, handing over his unfinished essay. Lucius gave him a stern look.

"Sorry father," Draco murmured quickly.

Lucius nodded swiftly.

"This will do," he replied. "Get some more sleep. It's Saturday."

"Right-oh father," Draco murmured, stumbling to his bed, while stripping off his robes and falling onto his mattress wearing only a pair of black boxers. Thank God for small favors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco dear?" came his mother's sweet voice.

"Mmph…" Draco grunted into his pillow.

"Pansy's here to see you," she replied. Draco stood up. Another social meeting arranged by his father. Lucius wanted Draco to be personable so every so often he'd have teenager's Draco's age come by the house to spend some time with his son.

"Right," Draco murmured. "Send her in." He rolled onto his back, stretching his masculine body across his bed, and sighing with relief. His eyes weren't burning any more and he felt truly rested.

The petite dark headed girl entered the room wearing a pair of very short shorts and a black tank top.

"Hi Draco," she said with a smile, slightly pink in the cheeks by finding him in his attire. He smiled kindly.

"It's been awhile," he muttered, stretching again. "I take it you're done with school?"

"Since the beginning of June," she replied. "I missed your birthday though. The sixth was our last day at school."

"It's no big deal," Draco replied. "Father had finals for me."

"Some birthday that must have been," Pansy said, her nose wrinkling slightly. Draco snorted.

"Tell me about it. Although he does say that I'm very bright and I could rival the smartest students in any wizarding school. The Ministry agrees with him. I guess he has to check in with them, to show them my test scores and such. Just to keep my home schooling agreeable with wizarding law."

"I'd like to see you go up against that mudblood Granger then," Pansy said venomously.

"Pardon?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing. She's just a girl I go to school with," Pansy replied. "I hate her. Her and her stupid friend Potter."

Potter… Yes, Draco was quite familiar with that name. And the fact that the majority of his family and friends hated the boy he'd never met before. He'd almost killed the Dark Lord or something when he was one… What did all this mean to Draco? Well, he was raised to hate Potter as well, but Draco was a logical human being and it just wasn't…well…logical to hate someone he'd never experienced for himself.

"Right," Draco murmured.

"So!" Pansy said, quickly changing the subject, seeing as it wasn't really keeping Draco's interest. "I heard you're getting your Dark Mark soon!" she said excitedly. "I overheard when your father was telling my father about it, the other day when he came to invite me over to visit with you."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Pansy replied her eyebrows raised. "You didn't know?"

"No…" Draco murmured. "I didn't."

**A/N: Alright. Next chapter. Review if you want more please. If this story doesn't do well I might not keep up with it. We'll have to see. **


	3. Meeting Harry Potter

**A/N: Alright. Like I've said. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten my other stories. I will be pumping out a few more chapters to my stories. Anyways, hope you like it. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Here you are. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**The World Hidden Away From Him**

"So I was thinking," Pansy yelled thoughtfully from Draco's bedroom as he dressed in his walk in closet. "What would you think of going out today?"

"What? For a walk around the garden or something?" he asked. He'd only been allowed to go to certain places and only while his father was around. Such as, out to dinner and to certain gatherings. Naturally this made Draco slightly quiet around people.

"Nope," Pansy said, picking up a small skull necklace Draco had hanging around the edge of his headboard. "I was thinking more of Diagon Alley…"

"Really?" Draco asked, practically falling out of his closet, one of his pale muscular legs not quite inside of his pants. "Why there?"

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "They have some great little restaurants and such."

He'd only been there a total of three times that he could remember and he hadn't been allowed to look around. And go there without his father for once? That was something he could only wish for. He couldn't understand why his father was so protective of him.

"I don't think so Pansy," Draco said doubtfully, although she could see a longing in his eyes that saddened her inside. "It's not that I don't want to…it's just-"

"Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes exactly," Draco murmured, but Pansy was standing up as his father strode into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked. There was no menace in it, he was simply curious.

"I was getting dressed for the day," Draco replied with a shrug as he dove into his closet again to find what he was looking for.

"I see…" Lucius mused. "Well, your mother and I have been talking, Draco. And we've decided it's time for you to have some vacation time to do what you like with."

Draco poked his head out from his closet doorway with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "You're quite ahead in your studies. You're past seventh year level and truthfully, you could graduate now if you wanted to…"

"Right," Draco muttered. But he was looking at his father who seemed to be thinking deeply. Draco tried to read his thoughts but was pushed out immediately. He looked away quickly, and down at his feet.

"I believe it's time you started training," Lucius said after a moment. "So perhaps we will have you graduate early."

"Um…okay," Draco said, shuffling nervously. Death Eater training. Fantastic. He rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy blurted out suddenly. The two blondes turned their attention towards the petite girl standing at the foot of Draco's bed. "I was wondering if I might be able to make off with Draco for a bit today. Seeing as it's his vacation and all, so we can go and get something to eat?"

Lucius thought for a moment and nodded.

"I suppose that will be fine," he drawled. "Just be back in time for dinner tonight."

Draco stared at his father in disbelief as he left to go do whatever it was Lucius Malfoy did on a Saturday. After he was well out of sight, Draco turned to Pansy with a huge grin on his face.

"I can go!" he said. He then slipped his black T-shirt over his head and Pansy came to him, and wrapped her arms around his broad torso. She always loved hugging Draco. He was so manly. Yet he was still slender. Built like a seeker but of course wider than she was.

Draco put his combat boots on, and stood up quickly.

"Right," he said. He pulled out his wand and did a quick brushing charm much to Pansy's surprise.

"Draco that's illegal!" she said.

"No," he replied simply. "We're under my father's roof. The Ministry can't penetrate it."

He then blew in her face.

"Do I smell fresh?" he asked. She nodded. And the two of them left down the steps to find Narcissa standing there.

"Hello mother," Draco said surprised to find her there. She nodded, her hair done up elaborately. Pansy stared at her in awe as she did most of the time. This sight was nothing unusual for Draco.

"You're looking well," Narcissa said with a smile. She embraced her son in a motherly manner, stroking the back of his neck and then breaking away. "We need to get you tidied up again, dear," she murmured. "Turn around."

Draco did as he was told, slightly embarrassed, seeing as Pansy was watching. Narcissa uttered an incantation and bits of blonde hair fell to the marble tile. She'd evened up his hairline.

"There you go," she said, brushing the back of his neck. She then pulled out a black leather pouch. "That should be enough for whatever you want to do today," she replied happily. Narcissa was so proud of her husband. He'd finally allowed Draco out of the nest without supervision. Draco was going out to spread his wings for the first time. And with a girl no less! She hoped he'd make friends. And she was happy Pansy was around. She could keep Draco out of the clutches of unworthy company.

"Thank you mother," Draco said, slightly surprised at the weight of the pouch. "I'll be home in time for dinner," he replied kissing her on the cheek. She smiled brightly, nearly glowing with pride for her only child.

"Go on then," she said. "Daylight's not going to wait forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stepped out of the carriage after Pansy, smoothing his hair back. It was slicked with gel already; he was just making sure it wasn't sticking out at odd angles. He looked slightly worried as he slipped his black sweatshirt over his head.

"Don't worry," Pansy said. "You'll be fine."

He looked down at her and nodded. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and found that when she went to pull away, he didn't want to let go. So she held on, her cheeks reddening yet again. She was going to be seen holding hands with Draco Malfoy! Not like many people had seen him before, but they had heard of him, seeing as he rivaled many students his age and older. And for other obvious reasons…such as his father was a Death Eater…But not many people could prove that.

They entered a small restaurant to find most tables occupied, so they sat down and waited to be seated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great," Hermione Granger said, her eyes narrowing. "Look who's here."

Her two best friends looked up from their food and towards the door.

"Parkinson," Harry murmured with a shrug. "So what?"

And it was then that she was followed in by a tall young man about their age, if not a little older. Harry raised one of his dark eyebrows slightly at the sight of him.

"Hello…" he murmured. "Who's this?"

"Holy be Jesus!" Ron said after a moment. "That's Lucius Malfoy's son!"

Harry leaned forward hoping for a better look. Oh yes, they'd heard a lot about him. Hermione scowled.

"So that's what he looks like," she growled. Not only was he a rival in her studies, but he was also good looking. Why was the world so unfair? He looked slightly nervous as he rolled up his sleeves and sat down next to that little skank Parkinson.

"Where have they been hiding him?" Harry asked his brow furrowed.

"You don't know the story?" Ron asked. He brushed a piece of red hair out of his eyes, and leaned forward.

"No," Harry said. "Remember? I live in the muggle world most of the time. I don't hear all of the details. And the Malfoys aren't exactly our main topic of conversation."

"Well. Lucius Malfoy's been home schooling him even before we started school! Who knows what he's learned over the years. Truthfully, I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley. He could probably do some ugly things, mate."

Harry had Malfoy focused in his sights. He'd never been so curious about another human being before.

"They hid him away. Don't know why. But knowing Lucius Malfoy nothing good," Ron went on. Harry nodded. "And from what my father's told me, he's not allowed out of the Malfoy Manor grounds. Must be a sucky way to live."

"Maybe Lucius Malfoy died," Hermione snickered. The three of them laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had spotted a dark headed boy and his friends. The boy had his hair spiked up and all over the place giving him a look to rival Billy Idol's. From what Draco could see, he had a lip ring and his ears pierced. His arms had a few tattoos that Draco couldn't make out and he wore an old tattered looking shirt, which was tight on his form and revealed his muscular biceps. He couldn't see the red head's face but his hair was longer than the dark headed boy. And the girl…well she was a little prettier in the face than Pansy was. Her hair was straightened and sleek. She wore heavy eyeliner. He couldn't tell much more from where he was sitting.

"Oh look," Pansy murmured. "It's Potter and his friends."

"Where?" Draco asked looking around.

"Right there in the corner. See the boy with the lip piercing?" she asked.

Draco was shocked.

"_That's_ him?" he asked astonished.

"Yes," Pansy replied. "What did you think he'd look like?"

"I don't know," Draco said with a shrug. "Smarter?"

Pansy snorted.

"Potter's far from a nerd, Draco," she said. "What do you say we go over and say hello?"

Draco looked at her his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you hated them?" he asked.

"I do," she replied standing up and striding towards the table.

"Pansy!" Draco called. But she merely motioned for him to follow her. He got up with a sigh and the two of them made their way to say _hello_ to Harry Potter.

**A/N: I know Draco may be slightly out of character in this one but he won't be for very long. No worries. Review if you want more.**


	4. The Argument With Pansy

**The World Hidden Away From Him**

Harry had returned to his food, having lost interest in the Malfoy boy when his meal was rudely interrupted by that annoying scratchy sound of someone clearing their throat. He'd heard that sound many times before. He slowly lifted his head from his mashed potatoes to find Pansy Parkinson smiling over at him… Wait… Smiling? What the fuck?

"Hi?" Hermione asked from beside him, one of her thin eyebrow's raised. "What do you want?"

"I came to introduce you to a _close_ friend of mine," Parkinson purred, easing Malfoy forwards a bit, seeing as he was standing farther away from the table than she was. He came into view a little more clearly and stared around at them all unsmiling.

God! What would his father say if he knew he'd been in the presence of Harry Potter? He would want to kill him. But Draco couldn't turn away from his curiosity of the boy he was supposed to be mortal enemies with.

They all stared at him expectantly and he got slightly nervous standing there having them all look at him that way.

"I'm-" he began unsteadily, looking down at his feet. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Pansy put two small fingertips under his chin and pushed his head up. He remembered his father's words:

"_You look down to no one. You are a Malfoy."_

He stood a little taller, hoping he looked at least a little intimidating. He took a bit more time to take in Potter's friends. The one on the left had longer red hair, but at the top it was shorter and spiked in all different directions. He was wearing eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow. It was a dark color of course, but Draco didn't want to stare, trying to figure out what the exact shade was. He then moved down to find he was wearing a black T-shirt with a band logo on it. He had heavy looking bracelets around his muscular wrists that had spikes on them, the band made out of dark black leather. From the looks of it, they didn't come off.

He moved his gaze onto the girl. She had her hair straightened and she was twiddling it around her fingers, trying not to stare at him. She wore an off the shoulder shirt that was black and fit snugly like a corset, and it looked like one in the front too. It was deep red down the middle, and it was tied with a black ribbon, crossing all the way down her body until it met her pants.

Then his eyes finally met Potter, who seemed to be watching him with equal interest. Potter with his sleeveless shirt and tattoos. From here, he could see that one of them was an anti-Death Eater tattoo and he felt his stomach twist a bit. The one on his bicep was a grim reaper strangling a serpent with its skeletal fingers. Draco found that one slightly amusing although he wasn't quite sure why…

"See something you like Malfoy?" came Potter's voice interrupting him from his thoughts. Draco looked up meeting Potter's gaze.

"I was admiring your ink work," Draco said smoothly. Perhaps he could get a hang of this social thing. Potter looked down at his arms.

"Is that a sarcastic remark?" he asked, his emerald green eyes darkening.

"No," Draco said, his face emotionless. If he'd learned anything from his father over the years it was how to hide his feelings and thoughts. "Are you always this defensive or is it _because_ I'm a Malfoy?"

Potter seemed to be caught off guard.

"I was simply remarking upon the style of the art work," Draco said. "It's fascinating. Who ever did it was really talented."

"Well, Harry drew that tattoos. Then he had a professional go over it," the red head piped up.

"Not bad Potter," Draco replied with a small smile. Pansy seemed to be getting a little agitated by the mere friendliness of this conversation. What had she expected? To introduce him just so he'd be rude? That wasn't Draco's manner… It wasn't logical.

Harry stared at him for a long time before he said or did anything. Then he grinned back politely.

"Thanks," he replied genuinely.

The girl smiled, leaning towards Harry and putting her petite hand on his shoulder.

Hermione was merely happy that he hadn't decided to be rude to Draco Malfoy. Harry was a bigger person than that and she knew it would be out of character for him to be so petty.

"Malfoy, this is Hermione and Ron," Harry said.

"Hello," Draco said nodding at both of them.

Ron nodded back as did Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you three," Draco said. Ron held out his hand and just before Draco took it a waitress came.

"Have you two been seated yet?" she asked.

"No," Pansy said quickly. "Would you give us a booth please? I'm starving!"

And with that she yanked Draco away from the trio, leaving all four of them quite confused as to what had just happened.

"What was that?" Draco asked after they were settled in.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Draco!" Pansy snapped. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was introducing myself!" Draco replied. "Isn't that what you took me over there to do? I wasn't going to start trouble with people I didn't even know. And they seemed nice enough. Why do you hate them so much?"

"Because, Draco! They're traitors. They work with the Order to bring down your Dark Lord! To bring down my Dark Lord! Don't you see? I wanted you to know what you'll be going up against when the time's right!" Pansy hissed.

"Well, thank you so much Pansy. You're such a _great_ friend," Draco whispered sarcastically. "You were looking to make waves!"

"I was not!" Pansy said quite defensively.

"You were too," Draco replied. "You were trying to get me into a fight!"

Pansy leaned forward to retort, but was cut off abruptly by a waitress coming to take their orders.

"Sorry," Draco murmured, not looking away from Pansy. "We need more time."

"It's no problem sir," the waitress said flirtatiously. "I'll come back in a few minutes."

Pansy glared after the waitress.

"Whore," she murmured.

"What did you just call me?" Draco snapped.

"I didn't call you anything!" Pansy snarled.

"Yes you did! You called me a whore!" Draco said in disbelief.

"No I didn't!" Pansy whispered dropping her voice. "I called the waitress a whore!"

"Why?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed.

"Because she was checking you out!" Pansy replied.

"Really?" Draco inquired, turning around to get a better look at this little waitress. Pansy reached over the table, knocking over the salt and peppershakers, to make Draco turn around. He glared at her.

"I haven't got a look at her yet!" he snapped.

"You don't need to!" Pansy snapped. "She was ugly anyways!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you suppose they're talking about over there?" Ron asked curiously leaning forward slightly.

"Arguing would be the operative word there, Ron," Hermione mumbled, folding her napkin.

"Well, what do you suppose they're arguing about?" Ron inquired.

"Probably that he was getting too friendly with us," Hermione replied nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. "He is supposed to be Harry's enemy after all."

"Really?" Harry asked. "He's the one I'm supposed to kill before I kill Voldemort?"

"So the prophecy said. One who has the appearance of an angel but a heart as black as the devil's… Remember Harry?" she asked.

"And they certainly aren't talking about Lucius Malfoy," Ron whispered. "Because any one who can get close enough to get a good look can see that he's no angel. His nose is what gives him away you know."

"Why his nose?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's huge!" Ron said.

The three of them snickered.

**A/N: Alright. Thank you all for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping to get more reviews. We'll see! Make sure to review if you liked it and want more.**


	5. The Sweater Incident

**The World Hidden Away From Him**

Draco arrived home well before dinner. Pansy and he had ended the day a bit early because of their small argument…that ended up being rather large and caused them to be politely escorted from the restaurant.

So his first escapade into the real world hadn't quite gone the way it was supposed to but…well in Draco's opinion it was well worth it. He lay on his bed later that afternoon with his hands tucked behind his hair.

So that was Harry Potter? He was very different from what Draco had initially pictured him to be but it wasn't at all disappointing. If the boy were to rival him then he'd be a worthy opponent. Somehow that thought was now unsettling to Draco.

He'd found himself deeply intrigued with Potter and his friends. So curious it almost caused him pain. And his two friends, Ron and Hermione had seemed quite nice. He found himself wondering what it was that Pansy disliked so much about them. Was it simply because she couldn't befriend them? Perhaps her father had forbidden it, just as his did.

Sometimes Draco found himself immensely jealous of Pansy because of the life she had. She was _allowed_ to experience things. She knew what it was like to go to school and have friends that could talk about more than how many girls they'd shagged. Honestly, of all the _friends_ Lucius Malfoy could've picked for him why had he picked Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle? Dumb as rocks but they could still draw you an exact map of how to get into a girl's pants.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, clutching his pillow to his chest. He decided it was time to become more defined, because he really didn't like the way he saw himself...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past noon and Draco found himself a little apprehensive. He wasn't quite sure if he should be doing this… As a matter of fact he _knew_ he shouldn't be. Lucius would have his head.

"Draco!" Narcissa called. "Blaise is here."

Draco took one last uncertain look at himself in the mirror, pulled his sweatshirt over his head and exited his room.

Blaise Zabini. One of the few people he did like was waiting with his mother at the foot of the steps.

"Hey Draco," he said flashing him a cocky smile. "Let's get a move on, daylights a-wastin'"

The two exited the large Malfoy Manor in Blaise Zabini's carriage. After a moment Blaise turned to Draco with a smug smirk upon his dark exotic face.

"So," Blaise said leaning forward slightly. "You going to show me what you're wearing under that?"

"I suppose so," Draco said uncertainly. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and Blaise's mouth dropped.

"Oh dear God no," Blaise shuttered, putting his hand over his mouth. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking down at his turtleneck sweater. "I like this sweater. A lot. I brings out my eyes."

"Wh-what? Are you queer or something Malfoy? You go into where we're going wearing _that_ and you'll be beaten into the pavement. And you'll have to pull week old gum off of your forehead."

"Well where the hell are you taking me Blaise?" Draco asked, his gray eyes wide with slight panic. "And yes, this sweater is nice. And it's my favorite! My mum bought it."

"Yes Draco, that sweater looks great… for your gran's funeral!" Blaise retaliated.

"Don't you talk about Gran that way!" Draco snapped.

"You know what your problem is Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco snapped. "Please do tell me so I can f_i_x it." He rolled his eyes at his exotic friend.

"You're a momma's boy! Toughin' up and take your shirt off!" Blaise ordered.

"What? Are you sure you're not the one that's queer? Let me out!" Draco said sliding away from his friend.

"No! Now you take your queer sweater off Malfoy, lest I rip it off your back!" Blaise advanced on Draco slightly.

"No! What are you doing?" Draco asked, his eyes wide.

"Take-it-off!" Blaise barked.

"No!" Draco screeched.

At that Blaise lunged at his friend and wrestled him to the ground of the carriage.

"No means no!" Draco yelled. "No means NO!" He grabbed at the bottom of his sweater and tried to squirm out from under Blaise. The carriage was shaking wildly as it moved down the dirt road.

The Zabini's butler, quite alarmed pulled the carriage to the side of the road and hopped off. He could hear the two young men inside grunting as the carriage kept shaking.

"Oh dear," the little old man whispered as he quickly moved forward to open the door. What he saw when the light flooded the carriage caused the small old man to topple over and faint.

He'd seen Blaise moving energetically on top of the young Malfoy boy, his hands roaming all over the boy's body, as if he were trying to removed the boy's turtle neck sweater. He could see the Malfoy boy's pale chest and nipples, Blaise between his legs. Blaise looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh no," he panted. "I think we've managed to kill my butler." He scrambled off of Draco and hurried to his butler's side. The little man was coming to and the first thing he saw was Draco Malfoy pulling his sweater down over his pale flesh.

"What in the Devil's name were you two doing in there boy?" the butler asked as Blaise pulled him to his feet, dusting him off. The state of the young men was enough to fill the man's head with all sorts of strange and demented thoughts.

"Relax Granddad," Blaise said clapping him on his back. "We were having a disagreement. I was just trying to take his sweater off."

"Yes because that sounds so much better you idiot," Draco snapped.

"Well if you'd just of changed your shirt when I asked you to," Blaise said glaring.

"I don't have to change shit!" Draco snapped. "I look sexy and thin in this sweater."

"Okay Draconia," Blaise snapped. He suddenly pointed his wand at Draco and his shirt was transformed into a black muscle shirt.

"What have you done?" Draco yelled. "That was my favorite sweater you ass!"

"You look so much better this way though," Blaise pointed out. "Relax, Draco, I'll change it back for you when we leave."

Draco grumbled and clamored back into the carriage.

"Yes I know that's your favorite sweater you baby!" Blaise yelled over his shoulder. "You've only said it five times in the past five minutes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and his friends were sitting at the bar when the bell rang over the door. He turned in his seat and his eyes fell on Blaise Zabini who came in looking smug.

"Fuckin…" Harry began.

"Wha's the mat'er?" Ron asked, lifting his head from the bar.

"Fucking Blaise Zabini's here," Harry said quietly in his ear. Ron sat up, his spiked hair becoming visible over most people's heads.

"Oh lovely," Ron murmured, itching the side of his head. "You want to throw down with him Harry?"

"No," Hermione hissed from behind them both. "Stop it now. Besides look who he's brought with him."

Draco Malfoy entered behind the exotic pureblooded Slytherin. He looked around scanning the bar and his eyes fell on Potter. He nodded politely in his direction and Harry didn't know whether or not to greet the youngest existing Malfoy. In the end he nodded back in Malfoy's direction and turned around to face his butter beer.

"He's alright," Harry murmured turning away. "It's Zabini I don't want to deal with today."

"Aye! Potter," Zabini said, his voice seemingly right in Potter's ear. "Killed any Death Eater's lately?"

Potter saw Blaise's left wrist, his long sleeves hiding the majority of the dark tattoo Harry had seen only once before.

"Hello Zabini," Harry replied turning all the way around to face his nemesis. "Sucked the Dark Lord's cock lately?"

It seemed to strike a chord and Blaise didn't quite recover from it until…

"What?" he snarled.

"Well, no matter," Harry replied his eyebrows raised. "You still wouldn't get a promotion in his ranks."

"Yeah," Ron replied. "It's really not that bad once you get past the taste, right Zabini?"

Blaise went pale with rage and he lifted his fist.

"Hey!" Draco snapped, wrapping his long pale fingers around Blaise's wrist. "Come on Blaise, let's go."

"Let go Draco," he snarled, pulling against his restraints.

"No. Come on." Draco said firmly. Blaise stopped struggling and took a step back from his adversary. He smiled bitterly, showing his perfect white teeth, which were gnashed together.

"Not today Potter," he said pointing at him. Harry merely looked up at him with his eyebrows raised, and his arms crossed over his chest. Blaise then turned around and headed for the door.

"You're a coward," Potter yelled, causing most people to pause in mid sentence. "You won't do it today and you'll never do it."

Blaise turned slowly on his heel.

Potter stood up holding his arms out, almost as if to embrace the Slytherin seventh year.

"Come on. Let's do this," Harry jeered.

"You don't want to take me on Potter," Blaise warned. Draco didn't know what to say or what to do.

"See now, that's where you're wrong Zabini. You never had the guts in school, and now you have me here and ready! Let's do this thing!" Harry replied.

Blaise took three hurried steps forward and raised his fist again but stopped in mid stroke.

"You're not worth it," he spat at Harry. Hermione had come up behind Potter and was holding him back, the best she could. She had both arms over his shoulders, holding him around his neck. She was standing on her tiptoes and all Draco could see of her was her eyes. She looked worried.

"No," Potter said with a smirk. "You want to hit me. You just don't have the guts."

"Oh I want to do more than hit you," Blaise growled. "Let's go," he said turning towards Draco. "Before I loose it."

Potter opened his mouth to say something else but Hermione quickly stuffed a bread stick between his lips silencing him.

"Alright," Draco said, taking one more look at Harry before he went.

**A/N: There you have it. Thanks for the reviews. Love you all. If you want more, go ahead and review. I love any sort of comments unless they're unnecessarily rude. Anyways, review! XOXOXO**


	6. Sneaking Into Malfoy's Room

**A/N: Hey. Newest chapter to this story. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Review if you would like me to write more. :D Love to all. **

**The World Hidden Away From Him**

Draco Malfoy had feigned illness for the past week after the bar fight between Potter and Zabini. It was so he didn't have to see Blaise or Pansy or anyone else for that matter. He sat on his bed in his boxers and flipped through a few books of Dark Magic. He'd tried a few spells but they really hadn't quite worked the way they were supposed to. Simple things like making plants grow fangs and become carnivorous. His mother's small houseplant had sprouted a mouth but after it had done so it wouldn't stop singing opera…at all. No matter what Draco did. And let's just face the facts. The plant couldn't sing…for shit. Eventually Lucius had put the plant in Draco's room until Draco had been pushed to the edge and cut off its head. The good news was, it no longer made a sound. The bad news was that his room smelled like death for days afterwards.

Draco sighed and laid on his stomach. Could his days get any more boring? He didn't think so, but only time would tell.

"So," Narcissa said from his doorway. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi mum," he muttered.

"You don't look very sick," his mother remarked, looking her son up and down. "No flush, or sweat. You're not feverish or green from nausea."

"Yes. I'm starting to feel better," Draco lied.

"Or you never were sick to begin with," Narcissa drawled, coming into the room. "You know, for a talented young wizard such as yourself you could've at least made it look good."

Draco looked at her sheepishly and rolled onto his back. She sat next to him giggling.

"What have you been hiding from?" she asked.

"I haven't been hiding," Draco said. Narcissa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really? And that's why you haven't taken any of your friends' calls or come down to at least greet them?" she asked.

"I haven't been feeling good. I didn't know if the disease could be catching," Draco replied. She smiled at him slyly and brushed his blonde hair away from his forehead and out of his eyes.

"_Please_. You haven't got any sort of disease," Narcissa teased. "You are so dramatic, just like your father. I take it the outside world was too much to take in all at once?"

"No," Draco said ruefully. "It's my friends that are too much."

At this statement, Narcissa became very interested.

"What do you mean?" she asked thoughtfully. Draco sighed.

"Well, when I went out with Pansy, we ran into Harry Potter-"

"Harry Potter?" Narcissa asked, her eyes growing wider in her surprise.

"Yes," Draco continued, although he was trying to see whether or not Narcissa was going to get angry.

"Well, did he say anything insulting to you?" she asked.

"No. He was actually very polite," Draco replied.

"Despite who you are? You did tell him your name didn't you?" Narcissa questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes mother, I told him my name. He didn't really seem to care. But anyway. Pansy was the one that wanted to go say 'hello'. So we went over and I introduced myself. Pansy got upset at me because I wasn't rude to his friends and him. She got us kicked out of the restaurant. Then Blaise took me to this small pub and we ran into Potter and his friends again. Blaise picked a fight with him straight off and we had to leave. To be honest I think Potter would've sent Blaise straight to hell. He's no dainty girl if you get my meaning mother."

"I can't say that I've ever seen Harry Potter in person," Narcissa replied. "It does sound like we may need to get you better friends though. It seems to me like they're trying to start trouble for you."

"That's why I needed time," Draco muttered. "Time away from every one. I haven't seen Crabbe and Goyle for a while but I don't even want to talk to them. It's so hard to start a decent conversation with either of them. They always turn it into a sort of crude sexual innuendo. They can make anything sound dirty."

"Yes well, the only reason you are friends with them is because their parents come from the same background as your father," his mother replied.

"Death Eaters?" Draco inquired.

"Precisely," Narcissa said. "That's the only reason Lucius saw them as fit to be around you. But even your father can be wrong."

"Isn't he wrong most of the time?" Draco asked, his eyebrow cocked.

Narcissa chuckled.

"He likes to think he knows everything, but he hasn't got the first clue about what it's like being a Death Eater's son. I still think he should've let you go to Hogwarts but he wanted to keep you sheltered. And what good did it do you? You've been hiding in your room for a week now," Narcissa sighed. "And we're going to a meeting tonight. No children allowed. I hate leaving you alone…"

"I'll be fine mum," Draco replied. "There's plenty I can do in the Manor."

"Yes. I suppose…" she said. "So what's this Potter character like?"

Draco stared at his mother puzzled.

"You really want to know?" Draco asked. She nodded.

"He's very nice," Draco said quietly. "The way father's always talking about him, you'd think he'd be horrid. He was a bit skeptical about me when we were first introduced but he wasn't cold towards me long. I hate to say this, but I can't hate him."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Narcissa said, smiling warmly down at her son. "You don't know him well enough to hate him or befriend him. Lucius has only met the boy himself about three times throughout this lifetime. You can't hate something you've never tried before…"

"You're actually saying it's alright for me to be civil to him?" Draco asked with surprise.

"It's more than alright as long as he's civil to you. Then you can decide whether to love him or hate him. But not a moment before," she replied. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of her son's nose.

"If it helps, I can't hate the boy either. I've never met him. It's just not logical," Narcissa whispered. "But we'll pretend we do to make your father happy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard the front doors shut as he came out of the restroom. He sighed, listening to the utterly quiet house. He could vaguely hear the sound of a clock ticking off down the hall. What was he going to do for the rest of the night? He had nobody to talk to and for the first time in the week, he wanted company. He sauntered into his room and lazily flopped down on his large four poster bed.

"You're sad," he muttered to himself. He then chuckled and let out a sigh rolling onto his back. "What to do. What to do."

Suddenly there was a faint tapping noise against his window. He sat bolt upright and hurried to his balcony where he recognized Pansy's eagle owl. She was just like Draco's only female and a tad bit smaller and less flashy. Draco had bred his owl with hers to make little baby eagle owls. Pansy and he had then sold them to an owelry.

He was suddenly very aware that Pansy's owl was pecking roughly at his shin.

"Ouch!" he snapped, bending down and snatching his letter from her leg. "What's the matter with you huh?"

The owl stared up at him expressionlessly as he glared back down at her. He then unfolded the letter.

**Draco,**

**I must say I'm a bit confused. I mean, I know we weren't exactly getting along the other day but is that really a reason to not talk to me at all? I understand that you're ill and all that but even when you are, you usually find time for me. I won't make you talk to any body that you don't want to talk to. I just thought you might want to be able to put a face to Potter's name. After all, he is supposed to be your sworn enemy. How can you even think of befriending him? I could see it in your eyes. I'm surprised you didn't try to invite yourself to sit with them. But I'm not writing to argue with you. I'm merely saying that I think this is rather childish. Write me back! Or better yet, floo me. I'm sure father won't mind. I'm not so sure about your father though. He may not want you leaving the house tonight. **

**Pansy**

Draco crumbled up the letter and threw it into the darkest corner of his room. The owl looked slightly baffled by this and he glared down at her again.

"Go on then," he snapped, waving her away with his hands. "There's nothing here for her! Go home!"

At this, the owl stuck her head out and bit his finger roughly. He let out a startled yelp and attempted to rip his finger from her beak but she held on tight.

"Damn you!" Draco growled, pulling out his wand. At this the owl let out a startled hoot and flew out of the window. "Yeah that's right!" Draco yelled. "Fly away you stupid feather poof! Go on! Like the scared chicken you are!"

The sound of laughter met his ears. Then the sound of clapping. He looked down on his back lawn and found the figures of two young men standing below him.

"Bravo, Malfoy!" one of them said. They were both wearing hoods, their faces hidden from him.

"Who's down there?" Draco demanded.

At this one of them reached up and brought his hood down so that Draco could get a better look.

"Potter?" Draco asked, staring down at the smug grin on Harry's face.

"The one and only. Quite literally," Harry said, his voice carrying up towards Draco, who was wrapping his bleeding finger into a handkerchief he kept in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. His tone wasn't demanding or rude. "And how did you get onto the premises?"

"There's some holes in your father's magic," Weasley said. "We found our way in quite easily."

"That's comforting." Draco muttered.

"As to your first question," Harry said. "What are you doing tonight Malfoy?"

Draco's jaw dropped at this question.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Yes," Ron said. "We know your parents aren't home. Are you hospitable or are you going to make us stand here all night?"

"I haven't decided," Draco drawled. The two boys stood patiently as Draco made up his mind. "I guess if you wanted to you could come up… But I don't think I should let you go through the house. My father's very particular about who comes here, and to be quite frank, he hates you Potter. And I'm sure that automatically means that he hates you too, Weasley. So if you two can find a way to get up into my room then yes, you can come in."

"That seems like an awful lot of work," Ron muttered to Harry. "Why don't you just come down here Malfoy?"

"I don't really feel like it," Draco said, his face long with boredom. They saw him reach over and grasp something in his left hand. "Here." He threw his broom down to Harry who reached up and caught it in his right hand with lightning quickness. He was quite surprised when he saw the way the teenage legend handled the broom. In a matter of seconds Potter was throwing it down to Ron who caught it a little more clumsily and hopped on it, sucking in air as the shaft met his crotch. He turned a bit red and placed one hand over his boys cringing. Harry shook his head and returned his attention to Draco.

"He always does that," he replied with a grin. "He handles brooms all wrong."

"I can see that," Draco remarked as Ron slowly hopped off the broom, bent forward slightly, still holding his private area. "That probably means he handles women all wrong as well." Harry snickered.

"Witty," Harry replied. Draco smirked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I bloody hate brooms," Ron whispered.

"And they probably hate you too," Harry said clapping him on the back. Draco had turned and entered his room again.

"So this is where you spend most of your time?" Harry asked, looking around with interest, even though he didn't seem the least bit surprised at what met his eyes.

"Pretty much. It's either this or with my father…But I prefer it here," Draco added.

"So how do you feel about sneaking out and coming with us tonight?" Weasley asked. Draco still wasn't quite sure what he thought about Ronald Weasley. He was a tad bit unfriendly, overly defensive, and a bit too bulky for Draco's liking. He looked like he could pack a punch. Now that he thought of it, both Potter and Weasley looked like they could knock somebody flat.

"I don't know," Draco said slowly. "My last couple of experiences with going out on the town have been dismal failures. And to be honest I'm afraid we'll run into one of my friends and it'll get back to my father that I was seen with you. And if that happens I won't see the light of day ever again…"

"So your dad will keep you locked up for awhile," Ron said casually. "Big deal. We all get in trouble. I remember this one time that I came home hammered and my mum let me have it. I wasn't allowed to go outside for the rest of the summer…"

"Yeah… that was a drag," Harry murmured. They both laughed.

"No… My father will kill me," Draco said, with his eyebrows raised. That stopped both Harry and Ronald from laughing.

"Figuratively speaking?" Ron asked.

"Or literally?" Harry added. Both were staring at Draco intently, their eyes wide.

"Probably literally," Draco murmured. "The reason he didn't let me come to Hogwarts is because you go there, Potter."

Harry was quiet for a long time.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "He was afraid I'd try and befriend you and we'd go skipping off into the sunset together holding hands or something."

"Well that's the saddest thing I've ever heard," Ron said absent-mindedly. "How mad can you get? Mr. Malfoy sounds like he's a bit off his rocker." Weasley sat down on Draco's bed.

"So why don't you hate me then, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a nice guy," he replied. "I don't think you and I necessarily have to be enemies. But we can't openly be friends either if that's what you're thinking."

"Is it true that Lucius Malfoy doesn't let you out of the house at all?" Ron asked. "Because nobody has even the slightest clues as to what you look like. And I was just wondering if that's why you're so quiet."

"He didn't like me to go out. He was afraid the outside world would corrupt me if I saw it too soon. So yes, he kept me hidden just so I wouldn't become accustomed to certain ideals and ways of life outside of the Malfoy Manor."

"That seems a bit paranoid," Harry replied, sitting down next to Ron. "So how long are they expected to be gone for?"

"Probably the rest of the evening," Draco murmured. "You guys could probably hang out here until about…" Draco glanced up at his clock and sighed. "Maybe… Eleven o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me," Ron replied. "Although Hermione's probably going to wonder where we are."

"Has she left yet?" Harry asked. Ron glanced at the clock himself and shook his head.

"We could probably still catch her," he said.

"You want to invite the half breed girl here?" Draco asked. He didn't mean it in a racist way at all. He merely wanted to know.

"Her name is _Hermione_," Ron replied, stressing the syllables of his friend's name.

"Yes," Draco drawled. "Hermione. If you'd like to invite her it's fine with me. You could floo her or something like that."

"Really?" Ron asked quite surprised.

"I don't see why not. I guess we might as well have a party while we're at it," Draco remarked sarcastically. Harry and Ron looked at each other their eyes glinting.

"No," Draco commented quickly. "I didn't mean it literally. You can only invite her and that's it. Understand? You shouldn't be here at all. I can't begin to even imagine what my father would say if he'd known a mudblood had come into the house! He'd have my head. He usually punishes me just for making eye contact with one!"

Of course Draco was mumbling to himself more than to Harry Potter and his sidekick, but they heard every word.

"Easy Malfoy," Ronald growled at him. "She's not a different species. She's as much a witch as your mother!"

"I didn't say she wasn't," Draco said with a cock of one eyebrow. "Although technically she's muggle. The fact that she was born with magical blood is a fluke. Unless someone in her family is a wizard as well. If that's the case it was so long ago that she probably wouldn't even know."

"It doesn't matter," Ron snapped. "She's just the same as you! Maybe better!"

"I doubt that Weasley," Draco sneered. "The things I can do with a bit of wood would knock your knitted socks off."

Ron looked down to see that his ankles were exposed, the socks his mother had made peeking out from under he slightly short pant legs, the visible R's standing for Ronald winking at Draco. Ron turned a bright shade of pink and tried to cover this.

"No need to be embarrassed," Draco said with a smirk. "I really didn't mean to insult you Weasley. "

"Yeah well, you didn't." Ron said glaring at him.

"It looks like I did," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to Draco's fireplace.

"Hermione Granger!" he barked at the emerald green flames. They came to a lively roar as the three boys waited. Finally Hermione's face appeared.

"Harry!" she said quite surprised. Her eyes widened even more when she saw who her two best mates were standing next to.

"Er… Hi Malfoy," Hermione replied with a polite nod and smile.

"Hello," Draco said nodding back.

"What's going on?" she whispered, as if, if she did this, Draco wouldn't be able to hear her.

"We just stopped by. What do you say to coming and hanging out at the Double M tonight?" Harry asked.

"The Double what?" Draco asked.

"That's what the kids at Hogwarts call your Manor," Ron replied from Draco's right. "Sometimes they have contests to see who can get the closest to the front gate. If you touch it, you get paid quite a bit of money. Of course nobody's gotten brave enough to try it."

"Of course not," Draco said. "My father would know the second that the Manor was breached. He's no fool."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to see Lucius Malfoy standing on your front porch in a bath robe bellowing, 'Off with his head!" Whilst cursing a bunch of teenage boys off of his property!" Ron snickered to himself as Draco rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't miss," Draco replied with a smirk. He then turned his attention to Hermione who was in the flames looking quite amused with the conversation.

"So you want to come or what?" Draco asked.

"I suppose so. I'll be there in a bit," she muttered. "I have to get ready."

"I'm sure you look fine love," Draco replied.

Hermione giggled.

"He's a regular flirt isn't he?" she asked Harry.

"It would appear so," Harry replied chuckling. Ron was glaring at Draco in a feral way.

"Still, I've got to get ready," Hermione replied in a tone of finality. "Where do I go when I'm ready to come?"

"Just yell, Malfoy Manor, Draco's room," the blonde replied. "See you in a bit."


End file.
